


Survivor's Guilt

by AbyssalWeaver



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drama, M/M, More tags to be added later on to avoid spoilers, Rated T for language, Slow Burn, Your daily dose of sarcasm, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalWeaver/pseuds/AbyssalWeaver
Summary: In a twist of cruel fate, Faust Maldini is dragged into the downward spiral that is Geass. He works to aid in the capture of C2 but all the while becoming entangled in his "role" as student, friend, and OSI operative. He feels odd that he's allowed to do as he pleases, being treated like an unwanted outsider much like his fellow agent, Rolo. However, his other life has contacts, friends, schedules, goals; the life he should be living. Or so he thought. The differentiation in structure pits both sides of his life at opposite ends and things suddenly start to feel out of place. Was this reallyhislife to begin with?Not establishing where loyalties lie can be very dangerous indeed.





	Survivor's Guilt

Faust dashed through the hall, a pair of keys grasped tight in his hand. He had to find Rolo and quick or else it’d be game over for Lelouch Lamperouge as they all knew it. Coach Villetta was NOT playing around this time and she’s just as determined as she is strict. While distracted by the thought, a shorter boy with light brown hair had stepped out of a classroom in front of him. And as an eighteen-wheeled truck can’t stop on a dime, neither could Faust as he plowed into the other. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around Rolo and pulled him against his body. His foot swept between the other’s legs in a scramble to find purchase and prevent them from falling. This left them intimately pressed close, noses inches away, and like deer in headlights, they stood there frozen. Faust would usually have a flirtatious comment but fuchsia eyes had him silenced. The odd color of those irises up close took his breath away, suffocating his voice and making his mind blank. The air was still between them. Neither wanted to break the fragile spell as they stared into each other.

“Get a room!” Someone called out and yanked them from their trance. Faust immediately felt awkward and hastily distanced himself, before holding out the keys.

“Take Rivalz motorbike and wait for Lelouch out front.” He said as he plopped the metal in Rolo’s hand.

“Excuse me?” Rolo’s face twisted in confusion.

“You don’t want Ms. Villetta catching up to him, do you?” Faust winked playfully as the realization hit. With a curt nod, both of them ran off in different directions. Other students cheered and whooped. They knew the race was on and the fact that they were all in on it, made it even better. Faust couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he dashed through the building, trying to make his way back to Lelouch. With as much of a massive maze as the Academy is, he actually started to break a sweat. Through four halls, and a few sharp turns, Lelouch finally came into view hauling ass down the hallway. “Two lefts, one right, and down the foyer stairs. Your ride should be right outside.” Faust said as Lelouch rushed by.

“Thanks!” He waved in gratitude. Lelouch isn’t inclined to physical activities so having seen him so exhausted after running that little bit was entertaining and so was the look Villetta shot him. Her glare could’ve set him on fire provided she had the time which, luckily for him, was not the case. Faust followed after her, curious to know how the escape went. Upon arriving on the balcony next to Rivalz, the brothers had already driven off. Lelouch waved from the passenger cart until they were out of site and on the road.  

“Yeah! Another great escape!” Rivals had pumped his fists in the air and gave Faust a high five.

“Faust. I’m going to see you at detention.” Villetta growled and turned to stomp away.

“Geez, does she gotta be so harsh?” Rivalz winced.

“I don’t blame her.” Faust laughed. “That’s just how she is.” He shrugged and slinked off to follow the coach. It was a lengthy walk to the elevator, but the view wasn’t so terrible. It gave one time to appreciate the hard work that went into the building and decor of the school. The Victorian-style crown moldings. Carefully picked wallpaper. Genuine marble tile. Tall casement windows that opened a view to the pristine grounds and gardens. There was much to be said about Ashford Academy. The fact it keeps appearances fairly well is most of it. But of course, the Ashford family would never allow such a crowning achievement to fall to par or lower.

“Why so grumpy, coach? Hate being outwitted by children?” Faust sniggered as he entered the elevator with her.

“Please, stop talking.” Villetta deadpanned. “We’re not here to have fun, you know.”

“Capture C2 and kill Lelouch vi Britannia if he regains his memories. I get it.” He sighed and laced his fingered behind his head. “It’s just so boring… Ever thought there was more to life than vengeance and power play?”

“Sometimes you ‘children’ are too sharp for your own good and need to learn to bite your tongue.”

“Ouch, sounds painful.”

Arriving in the control room below the academy, the other officers already had a surveillance feed set up to watch the Lamperouge brothers as they approached Babel Tower.

“Do you think she’ll show up this time?” One agent said over the radio.

“I just know that we can’t afford to fail. We’re already taking a huge risk allowing Lelouch to go to the settlements.” Another responded.

“Let’s not have her slip through our fingers this time, shall we? She has a corporeal form after all.” Faust added sarcastically as he crossed his arms. Villetta scoffed and averted her attention to the screen, listening to the conversation Lelouch opened.

“You’re not even doing this for money, Are you?” Rolo asked innocently.

“Need you ask? It’s because I want to play against more challenging opponents.” Lelouch replied with a light tone.

_'It’s because you’re bored.'_ Thought Faust as he clicked his tongue and shifted on his feet.

As the two students walked in, it was obvious they didn’t belong. Even though Faust knew he was acting, the nervous posture and expression on Rolo’s face ruffled his urge to swoop in and pull him out of there. All the while, Lelouch seemed to drone on about the fickle philosophy surrounding the power struggle between Britannia and Area 11. It would‘ve made anyone fall asleep. His attention perked back up when one of the bunny girls had bumped into Lelouch. It was a redhead and one that looked rather familiar. Watching the interaction intensely, the room fell quiet. The conversation seemed normal until Faust noticed a suspicious hand gesture by the bunny girl. “Hey-”

“Trouble on the game floor.” An agent said over the radio when a mafioso by the name of “Black King” had interrupted the conversation to harass the bunny. Faust rolled his eyes when Lelouch challenged the man to chess, knowing full well that he construed everything from the very beginning. Lelouch never did have a sense of spontaneity but he was the only one Faust knew who would deliberately pick a fight with such underhanded garbage just for fun. It was too obvious who was going to win and the trouble afterward was not completely unseen, making Faust wonder if that was all part of the plan too. Naivety can be difficult to feign consistently, especially among peers who know you. He sighed when things took a turn for the physical. However, the moment Lelouch’s head was pushed down onto the chess board, they lost all video and audio connection.

“Fuck!” Faust rushed forward and starting furiously typing, giving the keys no mercy, but there was nothing he could do to bring any of the feeds back. “Damn it.” He cursed under his breath.

“Is there any way we can establish a new connection?” Villetta asked.

“Nope. All landline streaming is being jammed. And with as old as all this junk is, I can’t go wireless either.”

“Junk?”

“You 80’s kids wouldn’t understand.” He retorted, smirking at Villetta’s fuming face.

“Tch. I’m not that old.” She hissed quietly. “All forces engage. Confirm the status of agent Rolo and location of Lelouch Lamperouge.” She ordered across all radio channels.

“Yes, My Lord!” It was quickly affirmed that the Black Knights had attacked the casino. Without eyes, Faust was easily restless. There was absolutely nothing they could do and it bothered him immensely. The longer it took to get news on either of the boys, the worse an itch he had to fidget. Just as he pulled out his cellphone, a faint static on the radio caught his attention.

“Confirmation of bait, Lelouch Lamperouge, he’s on floor-” The transmission suddenly cut out and was replaced with more static.

“Which floor? What’s the situation?” Faust immediately picked up. He was met with only silence. Another channel began to chatter.

“OSI reinforcements have arrived. It looks like commander Harlstein*.”

_'Reinforcements?'_ Faust looked over at Villetta who gave him the same concerned expression.

“Open a Channel with Commander Harlstein, immediately.” She demanded.

“I’m sorry, My Lord, But it looks like he’s refusing communication.” Villetta received in response, her face turning sour.

“Should I-”

“No. You should remain here. We’ll see how Harlstein handles this.” She interrupted Faust who pouted at her before walking over to the couch and fiddling with his cellphone.

“This isn’t time for any of your internet addiction.”

“I’m checking the news. Chill.” After looking over several stations, he finally found one that was shooting footage of Babel Tower. Right then, Rolo had called and he picked up almost instantly. “Rolo? Where are you? What’s going on over there?”

“Lelouch and I got separated. I… when he saved me from a black knight… I lost him…” Rolo muttered.

“Lost him? Is he dead?”

“I don’t know. But a different OSI squad is here. They… they opened fire indiscriminately. Several civilians, both Britannian and Eleven, were slaughtered.”

“They... what...?” Faust was at a loss. _'What the hell is commander Harlstein thinking?'_ He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Alright. How about you hang back? We’ll let the other’s confirm Lelouch’s whereabouts.”

“No. I’ll do it myself. I’ll take Vincent and look for him. It’s very possible that he’s still alive. We can’t risk him regaining his memories. And besides, It’s my duty to kill him if he does.”

“Rolo-“ Faust pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it as if it had grown legs. 'He hung up on me…'

“What's the matter?” Villetta demanded. “What's going on?”

“Rolo’s going in after Lelouch with Vincent.” He replied, oddly serious. Switching back to the news feed, he continued to watch over the events when he noticed the regional viceroy join his troops at the front entrance of the building. “Ugh, what the hell is Calares doing so close to the battle?” Faust sighed. “A Viceroy really should know better. At this rate he might just end up de-”

“Shut your mouth! He is Britannian nobility!” Villetta scolded with a harsh glare.

“Yeah, yeah.” Faust replied absolutely uninterested, making the other agents chortle.

Things were quiet for a while. No radio chatter and no visual happenings until there was a sudden explosion at the bottom of the tower’s structure. “Whoa…” Faust let slip, not quite believing what he was seeing.

“What?” Villetta turned to him.

“They just blew up Babel Tower!”

“Impossible!” She rushed over and pressed closer to him to see the video on his phone. One watched in horror while the other in amazement as the entire building came crashing down on Viceroy Calares and his unit. Faust smacked his lips.

“Don’t even think it.” Villetta growled at him and he turned away, trying to hide his grin. She stood up and walked over to the table, crossing her arms in frustration. “There's no way they could have thought of all this on their own. Lelouch MUST have regained his memories. Damn it!” She slammed her hands down on the table. “But when he comes back he’ll act just like he had before… we’ll have to call in another person to help us find out if he had.”

“Another person?” Faust questioned.

“Suzaku Kururugi.”

“The Knight of Seven, huh?”

“He's the only one that actually knows Lelouch on a personal level.”

They sat there in another spell of silence, Faust continuing to monitor the situation on his phone. A loud crackle made him jump. He looked to the computer screens and there stood Zero. “Holy. Shit.” He grinned. “Today’s just full of surprises.”

“Quiet!” Villetta shouted before Zero started his speech.

“I am ZERO! People of Japan, I have returned! Hear me Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow, war, and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed. The people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the stronger oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow. It begins today with the divine punishment I have brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares. I shall fight against all those who abuse their power. There for, once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan. Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the U.S.J. Race, ideology, and religion will not matter. Being a citizen would have but one requirement; to do that which is just!”

“Is this even real?” Faust scoffed sarcastically with a chuckle. _'What the hell was that speech?'_ “Wait, where are you going?” He asked as Villetta headed for the door.

“To get some fresh air.” She said as she waved him off and left.

“Hm?” Looking over at the screens, the speech seemed to be over and was replaced with their regular feed. They switched cameras to get a better look at the Chinese Federation Consulate just as Rolo parked the Vincent right out front. “Oh no, no, no, no, no!” Faust launched forward off the couch toward the console. “Contact the Vincent immediately! He shouldn’t be there. We can’t risk an international incident!”

_'THIS.BOY. Why is he always out to give me a goddamn heart attack?!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Harlstein*: So ya'll remember that one commander guy that cornered Lelouch at Babel Tower? The one that shot C.C. in the back and made a creepy journal about Lelouch's private life? Turns out he's nameless. I looked all over and couldn't find it but if he does have a name, let me know so I can change it. Otherwise, "Harlstein" is what I'm sticking with.
> 
> ***~*** Events do follow very close to the series but some minor adjusts have been made; E.g. "Harlstein's" line about allowing Lelouch to go to the settlements and Villetta's placement throughout the Babel Tower incident.
> 
> ***~*** Since I'm writing in third person limited, I was thinking about throwing in some extra short chapters of a different character's perspective like Lelouch or Kanon. So if you like a chapter and you're like "Oh! I wanna see 'so-and-so's' POV of that one scene." Hit me up in the comments and I'll think about throwing it in.
> 
> ***~*** If Faust starts to turn a little "Gary Stu", let me know. He's kinda new to me so I'm still figuring him out. 
> 
> ***~*** And if you catch any leftover grammar errors, OOCness, awkward areas, etc. please let me know.


End file.
